


Graphics for My Baby Wrote Me A Letter

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Cover Art, Digital Art, Hidden by the Trench Coat Kinks Challenge, M/M, NSFW Art, Sexting, Texting, art will be added to chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for My Baby Wrote Me A Letter by CassondraWinchester & lotrspnfangirlStuck in a town that is far from accepting of inter-species couples, Alpha Demon Dean Winchester and Angel Omega Castiel Novak find themselves in a whirlwind romance that they are forced to keep hidden until they can escape their small town. They beat the prejudice by keeping a secret notebook for correspondence and sneak stolen moments in the back of the library. June, and graduation, can not come fast enough.





	1. Cover Art & Divider

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Baby Wrote Me A Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269572) by [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester), [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl). 



> This was seriously the most fun I've had in a long while!!!
> 
> Art will be updated in the chapters (text thread and notebook art) as the chapters are posted. New Chapters will be added if bigger or more complex pieces are made.

 

This piece came to me almost immediately. As soon as CassondraWinchester and I started writing, I knew I wanted our cover to feature the notebook that is present throughout the fic. The Polaroids were a different way to showcase our roles throughout writing the fic. 

 

Here are the original polariods:

 

 

 

Also, photoshop has the WORST fonts imaginable, so I used my online program to get the texts I wanted:

 

The divider goes along with the notebook theme and is quite simple as well, but Cas and I both thought it was super cute with the hand drawn hearts. Fun fact, I searched for a png file of that pen because those pens? Are the best. They seriously are getting me through nursing school. LOL 

 


	2. World Building Pieces

As seems to be the trend for Cas and I in our ABO fics (okay, so does two make a trend?!) we decided we wanted a prologue to kind of explain how OUR ABO world works and also give a bit of an insight to our characters.

 

I found this 'fantastic' photo online and the idea hit me immediately of how to set up a text book explaining our secondary genders. Those kids do look like they are finding puberty fantastic, don't they? We wrote up a bit of a blurb, and I hope it sounds clinical enough... I did extensive google searches on canine knots and through my own medical textbooks LOL 

 

And since my drawing skills (As you will all see soon) are not up to par, we get a nice dildo that I edited slightly from [Bad Dragon.](http://bad-dragon.com/)

 

Also, since the boys are in high school and we quickly realized we needed to get some sort of plan in place for their schedule, we decided to make them. Cas chose her classes for Cas (And seriously, I like Dean's schedule much better LOL) and I picked out Dean's. They share one class together (biology, and no, we actually didn't do that on purpose) and have a teacher in common (Alder in Physics).

The rest kind of came together! I built the actual schedule on [Grade Tracker](http://gradetracker.com/lab/class-schedule-maker) and took a screen shot on my laptop to get the part I wanted to use.

 


	3. Text Message Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW IMAGES

Okay, so some of these are just cropped to the size we wanted them, some are manipulated slightly to fit out story, and some are just things in our own lives we took pictures of!

 

To break up the endless text, I added in a speech bubble to indicate text messages. Plus, I've read text fics before and I understand how easy it is for your eyes to glaze over! (its much smaller in the actual fic)

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

  

'Dean' is just cropped and 'Cas' got some slick added to the original picture.

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

And that was totally my lunch and I was being a shit and sending her pictures instead of writing. Sometimes, I am Dean.


	4. Dean's Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... am almost ashamed to post these.

LMAO Okay, let me start with this... These were done very quickly. I actually have taken a few fine art classes (oil painting is my forte, but I do charcoal and pastel pieces occasionally) and I knew if I thought about it? I would spend hours making these pictures actual pictures. But, they're supposed to be done by a 17 year old boy in the middle of school while he's bored. So... Well, I am going to just pretend they don't embarrass me because they're actually quite hilarious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave love! Feedback fuels the fire.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Baby Wrote Me A Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269572) by [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester), [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl)




End file.
